Numerous types of push brooms have been developed by prior workers in art and most prior art types of push brooms comprise generally a brush head and a separable broom handle.
Usually, the brush head is fabricated with an elongated, transverse wood or other suitable, rigid material base. A plurality of bristles which may be natural hairs, lengths of synthetic fibers or perhaps steel wires extend from the bottom surface of the base and are arranged for contacting and brushing the surface to be cleaned. Usually, the top of the wood or other material base is centrally provided with one or more openings, which openings may be threaded, to receive and retain therein one end of an elongated, operating, broom handle. Most often, the elongated broom handle is fabricated of wood or hollow metal and is provided at one end thereof with a complementary construction to seat and secure within the opening in the brush head base. That is, if the opening in the brush head base is threaded, then one end of the elongated handle is similarly threaded so that the parts may be threadedly engaged prior to use. If the opening in the brush head base is tapered, then the end of the elongated broom handle is similarly tapered to provide for a friction interfitting of the parts when the push broom is to be used.
While it is convenient and necessary to affix one end of the broom handle to the brush head base when the device is in use, such a configuration is rather ungainly and quite space consuming before the push broom has been sold and when the device is being shipped to the vendor by the manufacturer. Accordingly, it is desirable to disconnect the broom handle from the brush head during shipping and vending. By arranging the brush head and brush handle in side by side relationship, a considerable amount of space can be saved to thus allow more push brooms to occupy a given area, thereby decreasing shipping costs and increasing vending space efficiency.